


Apprendre de l'autre

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Drago/Luna
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Le Noël de Dante [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Apprendre de l'autre

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Ju !
> 
> Soyez indulgeants, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom avec un autre point qu'un Nifleur :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sa vie avait été guidée par la tradition. Drago n’avait pas eu beaucoup de choix ; il devait être un digne Malefoy, suivre les pas de ses ancêtres, rejouer le passé dans le cycle sans fin qu’affectionnait les riches.

Et puis, une tornade nommée Luna était entrée dans sa vie, soufflant l’originalité et l’audace sur ses manières et idées poussiéreuses.

Elle lui avait donné la force de se battre contre ce que son père lui avait gavé dans le cerveau, la force de devenir une nouvelle personne. Il lui avait offert une ancre dans la réalité.

Ils avaient appris l’amour.


End file.
